Sheepshead
| affiliation = Beasts Pirates | occupation = Pirate; Headliner of the Gifters | jva = }} Sheepshead is the headliner of the Beasts Pirates' Gifters division. Appearance Sheepshead is a man of average height with short, light, slicked-back hair and two small black horns on his head. He wears goggles over his eyes and an open black cloak that exposes his bare chest. There is a scar running the length of his chest and his left forearm is entirely tattooed. He wears a belt with Kaido's Jolly Roger on it and black pants that go to his knees. After activating his Devil Fruit, his hair becomes longer and curlier, like sheep's wool. Personality Sheepshead is very eager to kill his opponents and will not stop until they are dead or he is knocked out. He takes offense to people talking rudely to his superiors. He is also appears to be easily annoyed and short-tempered, as he berated Ginrummy for calling Raizo a samurai when she was just using the term colloquially, and he was berated for placing too much emphasis on a minor detail. Relationships Crew The people shown in Kaido's crew so far are very respectful of Sheepshead, calling him Sheepshead-sama. It is shown that he possesses great respect towards his captain Jack angrily telling the mink tribe who he was and of his reputation as Kaido's right-hand man. Enemies Mink Tribe Sheepshead participated in the attack on the Mokomo Dukedom resulting in the city's destruction prior to that he expressed anger at the Mink's lack of knowledge towards captain Jack. Straw Hat Pirates Sheepshead made an enemy of the Straw Hats as he attempted to attack Nami and Momonosuke only to be blocked by Brook and defeated by Sanji. Abilities and Powers Devil Fruit Sheepshead possesses an unnamed Devil Fruit ability that lets him transform his hands into the horns of a sheep. Techniques * : Sheepshead transforms his hands into sheep horns and punches his opponent. It was first seen used against Brook, Nami and Momonosuke. Weapons Sheepshead carries a sword on his back. History Dressrosa Arc Sheepshead and his crewmates were first seen chasing down Sanji's group on Zou while still searching for Raizo. When the rain eruption began, Sheepshead attacked Nami, Brook, and Momonosuke, but Brook countered his blow. Sanji then defeated Sheepshead with a Diable Mouton Shot. Zou Arc Wanda later revealed to Luffy that when The Beasts Pirates, led by Jack, arrived at Zou, searching for a ninja called Raizo - Sheepshead and his crewmates threatened the Mink Tribe, who were unable to comply with their demands. Not willing to listen to reason, the Beast Pirates attacked Zou. The Mink Tribe fought back until Jack used one of Caesar's poison gas weapons. One day after the battle, Jack heard about Doflamingo's defeat and capture, causing him to leave Zou to rescue him, leaving behind some of his subordinates, including Sheepshead. On the same day that Jack left, Sheepshead was chasing after Tristan while riding on his alligator and came across Sanji, Nami, Brook, Chopper, Momonosuke, and Caesar. After Brook tripped Sheepshead's alligator by covering the ground in ice, Tristan and Sanji's group ran away from him. Major Battles *Beasts Pirates vs. Mink Tribe *Sheepshead vs. Brook and Sanji Trivia *Sheepshead was defeated by Sanji's Mouton Shot attack, which fits his name since "mouton" is the french term for sheep. *Following on the card game motif of the crew, Sheepshead is named after the card game of the same name. References Site Navigation fr:Sheephead Category:Male Characters Category:Beasts Pirates Category:Devil Fruit Users Category:Swordsmen Category:Zou Characters Category:Pirate Alliance Saga Antagonists